There is a conventional communication system configured to deliver a warning message when a state is reached in which an information terminal is disconnected from a management network to be connectable to a destination network even though a security hole is not closed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-72482).
There is also a security measure administration apparatus configured to extract a hardware item which needs a security measure from among hardware items registered in an inventory information database based on a condition definition/determination script, set the content of the security measure for each of the hardware items, and register administration information which describes whether or not the security measure is needed for each of the hardware items in an administration information database, while generating a recommendation display screen which displays the set content of the security measure and causing the hardware to display the recommendation display screen (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-234208).